Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bicycles, and more particularly, to a bicycle front derailleur.
Background Information
Multi-speed bicycles have increasingly become a transportation and entertainment tool for people. The multi-speed bicycle has a shifting device, and the shifting device comprises a bicycle front derailleur and a bicycle rear derailleur for shifting chain. The bicycle front derailleur shifts, a driving chain from one sprocket to another of a multistage sprocket assembly via a chain guide which constitutes a part of the front derailleur.
A bicycle front derailleur can be connected to a bicycle frame (specifically, connected to a seat tube) by a fixing bracket. The fixing bracket is fastened to the bicycle frame by welding, threaded fasteners or the like. In this case, it is desirable that the bicycle front derailleur can be adjusted relative to the fixing bracket, in order to achieve position and orientation adjustment of the bicycle front derailleur relative to the bicycle frame. In addition, it is also desirable that the bicycle front derailleur can be stably supported on the bicycle frame after the adjustment.